


Some Doors Are Best Left Unopen

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Archie being turned into cuckold, Archie coming in pants, Archies unknown kink, Being Walked In On, Betrayal, Caught, Cheating, Clit Rubbing, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Crossover, Cuckolding, Daddy John Winchester, Daddy Kink, Daddy daughter, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Doggy Style, F/M, Fucked Up, Fucking, Fucking during a party, Hard Pounding, Heartbreak, Hurt Archie Andrews, Husband Archie Andrews, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Infidelity, Love, Making Love, Missionary Position, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Tumblr, Unfaithful Reader, Voyeur Archie, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform, cheating on husband, everyone orgasms, finding of kinks, finishing in two seconds, married reader, mentions of a tiny dick, mentions of phone sex, mentions of sex videos, surprise orgasm, turned on at being caught, wife reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n is caught fucking someone else by her husband, someone he considered family, and the worst part of it all is he can’t help but get turned on watching them.





	Some Doors Are Best Left Unopen

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like cheating or incest fics, this might not be for you. No hate towards Archie in this fic, I just needed someone to be a cuckold and choose him to play the part. All throughout it mentions signs of cheating. Archie and the gang are all older than in the show.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

“Baby, where are you? Ronnie and Cheryl are asking for you?” Archie called out as he searched through the house. “Y/n?” They were having the gang over and he couldn’t find his wife anywhere. Everyone was outside in the backyard, having drinks and some fun. His wife had disappeared at one point in the day and no one had seen her since. So, he excused himself from his friends, left Reggie in charge of the BBQ and went into the house to find her. She must’ve gone upstairs to change, he thought. She always liked to look her best and sometimes would change several times during the day. He never knew why she thought she needed it, she was perfect in every way to him. But she’d just say her clothes were messy and she didn’t want to be uncomfortable all day, for some reason always when they had people over. Her cheeks giving a cute little blush whenever he asked, it made him smile at how shy she was sometimes.

Archie never heard his wife answer, so he kept going until he reached their bedroom. He stopped when he heard moaning though, listening closely and recognizing those moans as his wife’s. Did she escape to play with her toys? He almost groaned at the thought, hoping she recorded herself for him. She liked to do that a lot, surprise him with naughty gifts. Sometimes he got videos throughout the day, focused on her face as she fucked herself. Never showing the toys going inside her, giving the illusion of someone really fucking her, it always made him imagine someone else being there and fucking her, him watching the whole thing, turned him on, even more, when he pictured that. Whatever he imagined didn’t matter, the result was always the same, him rushing to the nearest restroom and blowing a load embarrassingly quick. Other times she’d call him, knowing he was busy and couldn’t run off somewhere private, just so she could moan in his ear as she made herself cum on her toys. It always made him cream his pants in front of whoever he was with, no one ever being the wiser that he walked around in cum ruined pants almost daily. He swore sometimes her noises were louder than when he actually fucked her as if someone was there fucking her instead of it being just a dildo. But he knew she only played those games so when he got home, he could eat her out all night. It was their sign that she wanted him to spend all night licking her up. It made him so happy to be married to her, he didn’t know how he got so lucky that she was his, he loved her so much.

“Oh, daddy!” He heard his wife moan. That’s new, she’d never called him that before, but the already hard cock in his pants giving a twitch told him, he could get into it.

“Fuck!” Archie heard his wife almost scream. Damn, she’s really going hard tonight, he thought. Maybe he could join her for a bit, he was going to cum any moment anyway and he knew how much his wife loved the effect she had on him. Always seeing how fast she could get him to cum. Hopefully, no one would notice their absence. He rubbed his pants, grinning as he finally opened the door to their bedroom, but the grin immediately fell from his face as he walked in and saw what his wife was actually doing.

She was on all fours getting pounded from behind, her head buried in the bed, and her hands were gripping onto the sheets for dear life as she was fucked hard. Not by her toy but by another guy, the reason it always sounded so real. The worst part of it all was that the man fucking her was someone he trusted and had thought of as family. There behind her was John Winchester, Y/n’s father.

“Oh daddy, fuck me harder!” Y/n screamed, not noticing someone having entered the room. Archie stood there not being able to move he was so shocked at what was occurring in front of him.

“You like that princess? You like daddy fucking his big hard dick inside you as your dumbass husband entertains your friends?”

“Yeah daddy, you feel so good inside me, better than he ever felt! No one compares to you daddy, especially not his little cock. Your so much bigger daddy, he never makes me feel a thing.”

“Good girl! Daddy likes when you fuck him while your husband is in another room, so close to finding out but too fucking stupid to do so” John says fucking into her slowly. Archie couldn’t believe what was occurring on their shared bed and what she had been saying. How could she talk about him like that and why did it make his dick twitch in his pants. He thought she loved him. Taking his eyes off Y/n he saw John staring right at him and smirking as he got Y/n to say all that knowing Archie was in the room.

“Fuck baby! You’re so good for me! You like daddy’s cock better than his huh? You like when a real man fucks your pussy nice and hard?” John asks as he smacks Y/n on the ass, causing it to start turning a little red, making her yelp and whimper at the feeling. The noise went to Archie’s dick, he was pulsing at this point and didn’t understand how his dick wanted more.

“Tell daddy who’s cock you love, tell him who makes that pretty cunt wet.” John said as he thrust harder inside you.

“You do daddy, you do!” Y/n screamed, clenching hard at his words.

“That’s right, princess, tell daddy how much better he fucks you than your idiot husband”

“You’re so much better daddy! You’re the only one I want daddy! You’re the only one who can make me feel so good, Archie’s tiny cock doesn’t even make me cum daddy! I have too fake it all the time. I only get to cum when you visit me during the day, and we take those naughty pics and calls. He still thinks there for him and his sad cock”

Y/n looked up after saying that and noticed Archie, he thought that would’ve made her stop. He was sure she was going to stop and run to him and beg him to forgive her for cheating. Telling him all she said was a lie, that she did love him, but she didn’t. She looked him in the eyes, winked and smirked. Moaning “Daddy, you feel so good inside me!”

He couldn’t believe it, his wife kept fucking her dad. Not even his presence made her stop, if anything, it made her slam back into him harder. That seemed to only turn Archie on more though, he didn’t understand, he never felt so hard and so degraded at the same time. He looked up at John and saw him smirk and ram hard into Y/n before reaching down and yanking her by her hair and pressing her into his back. She was looking right into Archie’s eyes as John showed off that he was the alpha and that she was never Archie’s in the first place. Archie couldn’t believe the feeling he got over Y/n doing this, she said things he had never heard directed at himself, she also never got this into their sex.

He could see now that she got off on degrading him, when he came in two seconds of being inside her, making him think of others fucking her through the videos, she had turned him into her cuck. Part of him was mad that this was happening and couldn’t believe his wife had betrayed him this way, the other part was so hard his dick was swollen and purple. He wished he’d never gone looking for her and opened that door, but on the other hand, he never wanted to leave.

“Good girl, you’re so good for me princess!” John said looking down at Y/n, his head in her ear but Archie was able to hear it loud and clear. Watching Y/n, roll her head onto his shoulder and slip her arms around John’s neck as he nipped at her neck, crushed him. He had never seen her enjoy anything so much and they had been married for two years now and dating four.

“Daddy, harder, I’m so close, please let me cum daddy!” Y/n begged him

“Fuck babygirl! I want you to cum on my cock princess! Want all your friends too hear you scream for your daddy’s cock. Tell them how good your daddy fucks you.” John moaned out, grabbing onto her boobs as he fucked into her as hard as he could. He brought one hand down to her clit and rubbed her, causing screams to escape her. Before she could cum, he withdrew himself from inside her and flipped her over, so her back was on the bed as he stared into her eyes and shoved himself once more inside her.

“Daddy! Fuck, Daddy!”

“That’s it, baby, cum for daddy!” He said and brought his forehead to hers as they stared into each other’s eyes. He grasped onto both her hands, holding them next to her on the bed as he fucked into her.

“Dadddy!” She screamed cumming on his cock. John groaned cumming inside her as Y/n stuck her tongue down his throat. It was as if they both had forgotten Archie was even there, ignoring him and only staring at the other as they gave each other slow loving kisses. If Archie didn’t know who they were, he would’ve sworn they were the happily married couple, he thought Y/n and him had been. Not father and daughter.

“I love you, daddy!” Y/n said staring up into his eyes, wrapping her arms and legs around him to bring him in even closer.

“I love you too princess!” John said nipping at her neck before looking up and winking at Archie and pulling out of his princess’s pussy. He kissed down her boobs and stomach to her pussy and licked her all up. Y/n moaned again still sensitive from the multiple orgasms, Archie didn’t know she had been receiving all day. He sucked and licked until she had shuddered in another small orgasm before he gave her clit a small kiss and went back to her lips. She eagerly opened up her mouth for his and started sucking on his tongue, moaning at the taste of them combined.

The sight of John eating Y/n out made Archie remember any time John left their house, Y/n would jump on top of him and ride his dick until she came, it was the only time she’d left him fuck her after she had stopped being with her dad. After cumming she’d sit on his face so he could taste them. He didn’t realize until then that he had been tasting not just her and himself but John as well and that’s why she always got so excited, she wanted Archie to fuck John’s seed deeper into her and to lick her clean of his cum.

John and Y/n laid there slowly kissing, ignoring anything that wasn’t the other, especially Archie as he left the room with his soaked through jeans, never having felt as degraded and horny as he did watching his wife get fucked by her father.

Outside he could hear all the laughing and music, the gang not realizing that anything had happened in the house, the big shift that had happened in his marriage. He knew Y/n wasn’t going to let him stop being her cuck, she’d make sure this wouldn’t be the last time he came in his pants watching her fuck another man. She had been turning him into her little toy this whole time, and he couldn’t help but love it.


End file.
